Questionnaire: Black Butler Style
by MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis
Summary: The characters of Black Butler have taken the time to join us for a Q&A session. Rated T for mild language!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions!

Alicia: Hello, everybody and welcome to "Questionnaire: Black Butler Style"! I am your host, MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis, but just call me Alicia. I am now sitting with my cohost, MsAlexisMariePhantomhive aka Alexis! Say hi, Alexis.

Alexis: Hi.

Alicia: This is a Q and A panel for your favorite Black Butler characters! First, Sebastian!

Sebastian: I'm simply one hell of a butler.

Alexis: Ciel.

Ciel: Hi. Sebastian, watch them.

Sebastian: Yes, My Lord.

Alicia: Grell, as usual.

Grell: Bassy!~

Alicia, Sebastian, and Alexis: God forbid the gay Grim Reaper….…. (Shudders)

Alexis: William.

William: -.-

Alicia: Alois.

Alois: Ole!

Alexis: Claude.

(Silence)

Claude: Again with this?

Sebastian and Alicia: (looking at Claude) Yes. Everyone hates you. Mostly Ciel.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. _****_All rights go to Yana Toboso! _**_**This is chapter 1 for "**__****__**Questionnaire: Black Butler Style**_". I will have chapter 2 up by next week. Also check out my stories "Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings" , "Questionnaire for Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden" , "Waking Up In The World Of Rozen Maiden" and _****__**"Alicia and Alexis In Wonderland"**_. My new stories for Kuroshitsuji called "Kuro Truth or Dare" and for Rozen Maiden called "Truths or Dares of Rozen Maiden" is coming soon. And check the poll on my bio and vote! Bye! ~MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis

* * *

_**A/N: I forgot to mention one little thing: Review and send questions! So this is why I am going to let the reviewers decide who they want to come on the questionnaire in the next chapter. The list of characters will be below the author's note.**_

* * *

_**List of Kuroshitsuji characters are on the questionnaire:**_

_**Sebastian**_

_**Ciel**_

_**Grell**_

_**William**_

_**Alois**_

_**Claude**_

* * *

_****__**List of Kuroshitsuji characters are not on the questionnaire:**_

_**Mey-Rin**_

_**Hannah**_

_**Lizzy**_

_**Angela**_

_**Canterbury**_

_**Thompson**_

_**Thomas**_

_**Finny**_

_**Bard**_

_**Ronald**_

_**Ash**_

_**Undertaker**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Questions!

Alicia: Hello everybody! Welcome back to the Black Butler Questionnaire. How is everybody?

Everybody else but Alicia: Fine. You?

Alicia: A little sleepy, but I am fine. Enough talking! On with the questionnaire!

Alexis: (plays Kyoumu Densen by Ali Project)

Everyone else but Alicia and Alexis: What in hell is that music?

Alicia and Alexis: Kyoumu Densen by Ali Project.

Everybody else but Alicia and Alexis: O.O

Alicia and Alexis: Ok...

* * *

Alexis: Our first question comes to us from a guest named Rufioh Nitram and says:

**_Q: Sebastian, why are you so sexy?_**

Sebastian: Well, the reason that I am so sexy is because I can this. (Kisses Alicia on the lips) That is the reason I am so sexy. Thank you, Alicia.

Alicia: (blushes red) You are welcome, Sebastian.

Alexis: I have got to get photos of this! (Takes photos of Sebastian being so damn (and I mean so damn) sexy and a blushing Alicia)

Alicia: (stops blushing and looks at Alexis) Alexis, what the fuck are you doing?!

Alexis: Taking photos of you blushing.

Alicia: (Bitch slaps her)

Everybody else: DAMN!

Alexis: Ow.

* * *

Alicia: Our next question comes to us from Blackdemon21 and it is:

_**Ciel: how's your life as a demon?**_

Ciel: My life as a demon is going smoothly. Sebastian is helping me very well.

Sebastian: My Young Master is correct.

Alois: Ciel...A demon? Claude! I want to be a demon as well!

Claude: I personally don't give a fuck.

Alois: Claude...You motherfucking bastard! (Pimp slaps him hard)

Alicia and Alexis: DAMN!

* * *

Alexis: Our next question comes to us from Mad-Hatter-ison and she says:

_**If you'd be on an island with anybody besides your butler, Ciel, who will it  
be and why?**_

Ciel: Well, I don't want William, Grell, Alois, Claude up there with me because they will just annoy the damn hell out of me. And since I can't have Sebastian on the island with me, I will have Alexis on the island with me and because I think she is cute.

Alexis: Thank you, Ciel.

* * *

Alicia: Our final questions comes to us from allietheepic7 and she says:

**_Ciel: did you secretly like wearing the dress?  
grell: why are you always jealous of the attention sebby gives ciel?  
will: have you ever taken a vacation?_**

Ciel: No, I didn't! Reason being because Sebastian made the corset too tight!

Grell: Yes!

William: No.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! _****_All rights go to the owner! _**_**This is chapter 2 for "**__****__**Questionnaire: Black Butler Style**__**". I will have chapter 3 up by next week. Also check out my stories "Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings" , "Kuro Truth or Dare" , "Waking Up In The World Of Rozen Maiden", **__****__**"Alicia and Alexis In Wonderland","Questionnaire for Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden**__****__**", and **_"Truths or Dares of Rozen Maiden". And check the poll on my bio and vote! Bye! ~MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis

_**P.S.- Send in your questions!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

Alicia: Hello everybody! Welcome back to the Black Butler Questionnaire. How is everybody?

Everybody else but Alicia: Fine. You?

Alicia: A little sleepy, but I am fine. Enough talking! On with the questionnaire!

Alexis: (plays Baragoku Otome by Ali Project)

Everyone else but Alicia and Alexis: What in hell is that music?

Alicia and Alexis: Baragoku Otome by Ali Project.

Everybody else but Alicia and Alexis: O.O

Alicia and Alexis: Ok... One more thing I forgot to mention: Ronald has been added this panel!

Ronald: Hi. (Takes seat)

Everybody else: WTF?!

* * *

Alexis: Our first questions comes to us from a guest named Rufioh Nitram and she says:

**_Claude, why are you a pervert?_**

_**Grell, in your opinion, what is your favorite part about crossdressing? (Don't  
worry, I do it everyday because I hate being a girl.)**_

Claude: The reason I am a pervert is because I stalked Ciel.

Everybody else but Claude: What the fuck?!

Grell: My favorite thing about crossdressing is that you can be a different person.

William: ...Honestly...

* * *

Alicia: Our next question comes to us from Confessions-of-an-Animaholic and says:

**_Claude: Why do you hate Alois so much?_**

Claude: The reason I hate Alois so much is because he is a damn brat.

Alois: -pimp slaps him-

* * *

Alexis: Our next question comes to us from Eric's Alan and she says:

_**This is for Grell,William,Ronald,Sebastian,and Claude. Who is your favorite  
and least favorite person.**_

Grell: Favorite: Bassy!~; Least Favorite: Ronald

William: Favorite: Alexis; Least Favorite: Grell

Ronald: Favorite: William; Least Favorite: Grell

Sebastian: Favorite: Alicia; Least Favorite: Claude

Claude: Favorite: Ciel; Least Favorite: Sebastian

* * *

Alicia: Our next questions comes to us from allietheepic7 and she says:

_**sebby, have you ever cross dressed?  
grell, have you ever considered a sex change operation?  
Ciel, why are you named after a color?**_

Sebastian: No. I never will.

Grell: No!~

Ciel: What do you mean I am named after a color?

Alicia and Alexis: Ciel, your name means "sky".

Ciel: Oh, so it is? Then I don't know.

* * *

Alicia and Alexis: Our final questions comes to us from OneHellOfACrazyFangirl and it states:

_**This one is for Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian do you love Ciel? Ciel do you  
love Sebastian? This one is for both of them. Have you guys done  
anything...intimate together?**_

Sebastian: Yes.

Ciel: Why would I answer that?

Sebastian and Ciel: Like hell we will!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! _****_All rights go to the owner! _**_**This is chapter 3 for "**__****__**Questionnaire: Black Butler Style**__**". I will have chapter 4 up by next week. Also check out my stories "Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings" , "Kuro Truth or Dare" , "Waking Up In The World Of Rozen Maiden", **__**"Alicia and Alexis In Wonderland","Questionnaire for Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden**__****__**", and **_"Truths or Dares of Rozen Maiden". And check the poll on my bio and vote! Bye! ~MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis

_**P.S.- Send in your questions!**_


End file.
